


Take a Break

by sydiy5bea



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Musicals, Pre-Cassie, family outing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydiy5bea/pseuds/sydiy5bea
Summary: Nathan has taken it upon himself to attempt to run their newly financed TV show while Elena is dealing with the unborn Drake-Fisher child.  Elena asks her husband to take a break. (AKA my headcanon that Elena has a love for musicals so she takes the family to see Hamilton. History + Music = Happy Elena)





	1. That Would Be Enough

Elena knocks on the door frame twice to indicate her entrance into the study. She sighs as Nate flinches from his position hunched over his laptop at the poorly lit desk. "Nate, we live in time where flicking a switch gives light. Please use them. You'll kill your eyes otherwise, darling."

Nate stretches his arms over his head, shoulders popping. "Well, darling, I'm trying to save the environment. Don't you remember-?"

"Yes, I remember the documentary we just watched. One hour of light isn't going to kill off the rest of the polar bears." She tries not to laugh as he hisses at the overhead light. "Better?"

"Eh," he shrugs, reaching for her arm. He presses a kiss to her hand then her distended stomach.

"So," Elena starts, running a hand through his hair. "What would you say to a weekend away in New York?"

"What? Why?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you could use a break. Plus, with the baby only a month and a half away, this could be the last time we have for a while to get away to do something fun."

"Okay..." Nate still has that adorable confused face. It's not often he has to use it. "But why New York?"

Elena smiles widely as she finally has a chance to drop the bomb. "I have a friend with a sister that knows a certain prolific Broadway show creator. She got me four free tickets to the hottest show in the world with passes to meet with the show's creator afterward."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Elena scoffs. "That's all you've got for me? Oh?"

"Well, I mean, that sounds awesome, but I don't know who or what show you're talking about."

"Of course you don't..." she sighs. "I've got four tickets to Hamilton. That ring a bell?"

"Uh..."

"You are hopeless. Hamilton? Really? Have you been off the grid for the last couple months? This is right up your alley! An entire show dedicated to American history."

"Wait, wait, wait... A musical about Hamilton? The guy on the ten dollar bill?"

"Yes."

Nate pauses, pursing his lips. After a few seconds of contemplation, he says, "Really?"

"Yes! Come on, it'll be fun. We can invite Sully and Sam for one last big family adventure before it gets another small addition."

"Yeah, but... a musical?"

"It's not the kind of musical you're thinking about. Just... trust me. You might actually learn something."

"Oh please, I grew up in Boston. I know everything there is to know about the revolution."

"Mm hm. Where was Hamilton from?"

"...Boston."

"Wrong. We're going to see this show. I'm going to call Sully and Sam. We'll head out Friday afternoon."

Nate calls after Elena as she walks out of the room, smirking. "Wait, wait, I know this. Philadelphia?"

"Nope."

"Virginia?"

"Not even close."


	2. Wait For It

Nate and Sully were out within the first half of the drive. Sam's driving just a bit above the speed limit, but not so much as to raise suspicion from the police. "I don't have enough to pay for a speeding ticket," he claimed earlier at Nate's query. Elena sits in the passenger seat reading emails from her and Nate's show's various producers and executives. They still don't have a name for the damn thing yet.

"Wanna listen to some music?" Sam asks, startling Elena from her phone.

"Um, sure." She sets her phone down and reaches for the entertainment console. "What do you want to listen to? Rock? Pop? Country?"

"Ugh, anything but that," he groans to Elena's amusement. "I was thinking... hip hop."

"Oh, okay." Elena presses the radio's power button, careful to keep the volume down so as not to disturb the two in the back. She quickly finds a station playing... something. Honestly, Elena doesn't know much about hip hop.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a particular album that is performed nightly on a certain New York street."

Elena glances over at him with a single raised eyebrow. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm talking about Lin Manuel-Miranda's Tony nominated original Broadway soundtrack, then you would be correct."

Excited, Elena plugs her phone into the audiojack. "I didn't take you for the Broadway type, Sam."

"I'm not usually, but... Hamilton is a work of genius. I can't tell you how excited I am for this show."

"Finally, someone I can confide in," Elena sighs, pressing play on the opening track. "Nate is clueless about it, so I wanted to keep it that way. It'll be more fun this way."

"Yeah, and this isn't Sully's type of music. It's about fifty years too new for him."

Elena swats his shoulder while bobbing her head along with the music. "At least I have someone to get hyped with."

"That's what in-laws are for, sister. Getting... hyped. Whatever that means."

She laughs, "I'll teach you later. For now, I'm going to sing my heart out so I don't do it during the show. Join me?"

"It would be my pleasure," Sam says, before catching up with the soundtrack within a couple of counts. Elena stares at him in disbelief as he hits every word and every note. He catches a glimpse of her face in his peripheral vision and smiles. "I know. I got the musical gene. Nathan was not as fortunate."

About an hour later, Sully stirs from his nap, careful not to disturb Nate. He sighs deeply as Elena and Sam are singing away in the front. Or, singing and rapping. Huh. He wasn't aware Elena could rap.

"What're you two listening to?" Sully asks, attempting to stretch his legs. Keyword being attempting.

Elena startles slightly and turns down the music as Sam unsurprisingly continues to rap. "Good morning," she laughs. "Do we sound good or what?"

"I'm going to have to go with 'what'. There's so many words, you can hardly call it singing."

Sam finally breaks away from the beat to sigh, "Grumpy old man... I can't believe you actually managed to drag him along."

"Just because he doesn't like the music doesn't mean he doesn't want to come on the trip, right Sully?" Elena says.

"Right, darling."

"See? And you don't mind the music that much anyway, right?"

"Eh..."

"Well, this is the soundtrack for the show we're going to see, so..."

"What?" Sully shifts forward in his seat slightly. "You told me it was a musical."

"It's a show with music in it," Sam intones. "Hence the word 'musical'."

"How is it that neither you or Nate have heard about Hamilton?" Elena says.

"Musicals are a bit off my radar. Especially ones about... rap."

"What...?" Nate groans from his end of the bench, rubbing his eyes.

Elena quickly reaches over to shut off the music. "Shh, Sully. It's going to be a surprise for him."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going back to sleep," Nate mutters, lifting an arm to drape over his eyes. "He's from New York, by the way. I looked it up."

"What did I say about research? We're on vacation," Elena scolds. "Do I need to confiscate your phone?"

"I wasn't researching. I was just... curious..." he says, fading even as he talks.

A few minutes pass in silence before Sam breaks it with a question. "He's really been pushing himself hard, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Elena sighs, glancing back at her husband. "I keep telling him he doesn't need to do everything. I'm not an invalid just because I'm pregnant."

"He's just being protective, darling. You know how he is," Sully says, softly nudging Nate's arm off his face so he's more comfortable.

"Oh, believe me, I know all too well."

Sam blindly fumbles around the entertainment console, keeping his eyes on the road. "Can we put the music back on please? I at least want to reach the first cabinet battle before Nathan wakes up again."

Sully sighs but resigns himself to listening silently. He still can't quite wrap his head around the idea of a hip-hop musical about American history. The thought of the look on Nate's face when he hears the opening number on Saturday night gets him through Sam and Elena's two person show. Barely.


End file.
